


【草莓橘】图谋失忆

by apzuixx



Category: Pannacotta Fugo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 福葛, 纳兰迦, 草莓橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apzuixx/pseuds/apzuixx





	【草莓橘】图谋失忆

福葛睁开眼，橘子吊灯散发出暖黄的光，不是他熟悉的白色天花板配欧式吊灯。这是哪，他坐起来，低头，天蓝色带云朵的被子，自己胸口手臂上是层层叠叠的绷带，一些细小的伤口用创口贴仔细包着。环顾四周，陌生的房间，桌子上放着没拼完的飞机模型，书架挺大，摆的基本上都是漫画，角落里放着一台家用游戏机，屏幕上定格在暂停画面。福葛下床，拉开窗帘，外面漆黑一片，月亮躲在云里，影影绰绰看不清楚。  
“你醒啦。”卧室的门被推开，头发乱糟糟的少年走进来，端着一盘意大利面，“福葛你…吃点东西？”  
“你知道我的名字。”肯定句，福葛看着那盘冒着热气的面，在脑内疯狂预想最坏的结果。“你认识我，你是谁？”  
少年的表情瞬息万变：“这又是什么玩法？福葛，快吃饭吧，你都睡了两天了，肯定饿了。”  
福葛心如磐石：“你是谁？”  
少年垮着脸：“到底要干嘛，我是纳兰迦啊，你不认识我了吗。”  
“纳兰迦…”福葛低头想了一会，“这是哪，我为什么会在这里，我身上的伤是怎么回事。”  
纳兰迦把意面放到桌子上，盯着福葛看了一会，犹豫道：“你…又看了什么狗血电视剧？”  
福葛不置可否，或者说他自己其实也拿不准，他不但没有看过狗血电视剧的记忆，也没有关于眼前一切甚至关于自己的记忆。于是他实话实说：“我觉得我失忆了。”  
纳兰迦立刻说：“你欠我钱不还的时候也这么说的。”  
福葛懒得解释，但是他的确饿了，胃在身体里高声歌唱，就算这盘意大利面里面下了毒他也要做个饱死鬼。  
“嗯，赶紧吃，吃完麻溜回家，我家就一张床，这两天睡地板硌死我了。”纳兰迦坐在靠垫上打游戏，另外一边，福葛三下五除二吃完面，把盘子一放嘴一擦，理直气壮：“我不知道我家在哪。”  
“我的小少爷，闹够没有，没劲了啊。”纳兰迦头都不回，“你说你咋回事啊，突然这样撒娇我很不适应诶。”  
“撒娇？”福葛愣了愣，这个词用在这？用在自己身上？他问了句：“你语文体育老师教的？”  
“不是。”纳兰迦打完boss关了游戏机，转过来看着他，“你教的，潘纳科特·福葛。是你。”  
他在骂我？福葛脑子转了个弯，纳兰迦一本正经不像开玩笑，“我是你…等会咱俩什么关系？”  
“…你不会真磕到头了吧？也没伤口啊。”纳兰迦走过来把手覆在他额头上，温温的，没发烧。他吞了口口水，问：“你真失忆了啊？”  
福葛点头。  
纳兰迦转转眼睛，小心翼翼地开口：“嗯…福葛，其实我…就咱俩，是恋人关系。我是你男朋友。”福葛惊了，他用瞪圆的眼睛瞅着纳兰迦，试图找出他在撒谎的破绽。但没有，纳兰迦说得真切，脸上诚恳俩字都快掉地上了，看出来福葛不信，他又犹犹豫豫道：“那你闭眼。”福葛狐疑地闭上眼睛，脑子里正在引爆原子弹，然后就被亲了。  
微凉的唇瓣压上他的，碾过每一道纹路，试探着用舌尖舔弄他的嘴角，小心谨慎地想撬开他的嘴，像是怕对方不愿意一样，稍舔了舔便收回去。  
纳兰迦往后退了退，问：“你觉得…有…那个…”  
福葛：“继续。”  
纳兰迦：“啊？”  
“我让你继续。”福葛伸手把他的脑袋压过来，“这才哪到哪，我怎么可能想的起来。”  
都送到嘴边了哪有不吃的道理，羞耻心算啥罪恶感算啥纳兰迦通通丢到了一边，他看到福葛睡在自己床上的时候就想这么干了，更何况现在正主同意了，还催他继续，天大的馅饼掉下来砸到自己头上，纳兰迦欣喜若狂。  
于是接上刚才浅尝辄止的吻，不同的是这次多少染了些情欲。纳兰迦因为这个吻躁动不已却又如履薄冰，福葛却急不可耐，按捺不住地想探索纳兰迦身上的其他地方，碍于是（福葛认为的）第一次见，连名字都是刚知道，这么迫不及待未免显得失礼，福葛告诉自己克制，再克制，手上的动作却还是暴露他的内心。  
纳兰迦率先结束了这场物理意义的唇枪舌战，他小声笑了一下：“你就算失忆了也是个急性子。”福葛这才发现自己的手已经掀开别人衣服快摸到胸口上了，他想撤走，纳兰迦按住，没说话但是耳根红了。福葛看在眼里，把他往床上一拽脱了衣服丢在一边，礼貌有加：“失礼了。”话音落了唇就贴上纳兰迦的乳晕，舌尖舔弄乳首嘴巴做出吮吸状，牙齿轻轻厮磨惹得纳兰迦哼出了声，不消时两边的乳头就变得又红又肿，福葛满意道：“以前我也…这么弄你吗？”  
他问地诚意满满，纳兰迦硬着头皮点头：“对，你跟狗似的，就喜欢咬人。”  
是么。福葛把勾上去的嘴角强压下来，开始脱纳兰迦的裤子：“嗯，我怕我做的不如以前。”  
“没有没有。”纳兰迦满脸涨红，“特别好…特别好。”他说话声越来越小，到最后简直就是哼哼，福葛把脸凑近，睫毛忽闪忽闪刮在对方脸上，呼吸喷在耳边，“你这么喜欢我？”  
小猫一样缩在他怀里的人点点头，又觉得没表达出来“这么”，开口：“最喜欢你。”

纳兰迦打第一面见到潘纳科特家的小少爷就喜欢上人家了，但他没什么文化，搜肠刮肚也不知道这该怎么表达，只觉得那个金发的男孩子真好看，从眉梢到发尾，从鼻尖到唇角，浑身上下都发着光。后来他俩因缘巧合认识，福葛教他念书，告诉他这种感情叫做一见钟情。一见钟情，纳兰迦把这四个字念了一遍，福葛问他对谁一见钟情了，纳兰迦连忙摆手说没有，小少爷盯着他看了很久，移开目光的时候说算了，谁都没关系，赢得肯定是我。低能少年歪歪头，没懂他在说什么。  
纳兰迦很早就辍学了，疼爱自己的妈妈去世，向来把儿子当空气的父亲更是不闻不问，索性收拾了自己的东西一走了之。不愿意回空荡荡的家，纳兰迦开始在街边游荡。混在不良少年里，整夜整夜在各种酒吧巷子里穿梭徘徊，偶尔偷偷在福葛放学的时候跟在后面，看他走进大宅子里，看他在窗边读书，看他撑着下巴发呆。就在纳兰迦以为一辈子都没法和福葛搭上话的时候，福葛在校外被几个不良堵了，毕竟是小少爷嘛，看着就富贵得很，被小混混盯上一点都不奇怪。纳兰迦还没等看清情况就把那几个人料理了，局促地在福葛面前搓着手，问你没事吧吓到你了吗对不起啊…福葛冷冷淡淡的，面色波澜不惊，在纳兰迦问完之后突然变了脸色，害怕的表情特别浮夸，捂完心口捂脑袋说啊我胸口好痛头也好痛你得对我负责，纳兰迦当时以为小少爷被吓傻了，手足无措就差叫救护车。

“想什么呢。”福葛的手指没入一个指节，纳兰迦被拉回神，眼前是福葛紫罗兰一样的眼睛，和平时不一样，不是那种淡漠的不可一世的深情，情欲在眼底涌动，纳兰迦硬了，往福葛怀里钻，试图掩饰害羞。福葛懒得和他礼尚往来地客气，手指整根没入扣挖搅动，干燥的肠道逐渐分泌出肠液，发出叽叽咕咕的水声。福葛又插进一根手指，按过一寸寸肠壁：“纳兰迦，我忘了你敏感点了，告诉我，嗯？”跨坐在喜欢的人身上，身体被他用手指打开，下腹能感到他顶着自己，那点细微的水声在纳兰迦的感官中无限放大，他的脸埋在福葛颈窝里，在福葛按到地方的时候哑着嗓子叫出声。想来没什么耐心的小少爷停止扩张，把纳兰迦往身下一翻，扯过枕头垫在他腰下，褪下裤子对准肉穴就往里面挤。  
过程过于艰难，纳兰迦疼的眼泪直往下掉，福葛帮他抹点眼角的泪花，哄小孩一样：“太紧了纳兰迦，跟第一次似的…”话没说完就感觉身下人僵了一下，纳兰迦不自然地解释，还带着哭腔：“因…因为好久没做了啊…”福葛眸子一沉，继而又笑了起来：“好久…啊。”纳兰迦的思绪不知道又被什么拉远，福葛趁机直接将头部挤进去，小孩惊声尖叫，意识到后立马咬住下唇，强忍着不出声。  
抬起双臂捂住脸，身上的人一寸寸钉入他的身体，疼像是要被劈开，纳兰迦深呼吸试图去适应这根异物的入侵。第一次，可不就是第一次吗，你要是没失忆，我连这个第一次都没有了。纳兰迦从两臂缝隙中偷看福葛，还是好看，还是当初第一次看时喜欢的样子，如果福葛恢复了记忆，记起来他根本不是自己男朋友，自己还骗他上了床，会不会讨厌自己，以后会不会就不来教他念书了。可我没法放过这个机会，我看到你浑身是伤昏倒在河岸边时就没打算把你送回你家，我真狡猾。纳兰迦的自责感藤蔓般冒出来，缠绕住他的脖子让他双目发黑喘不过气。但很快，适应了福葛抽插的身体让他将罪恶感甩到了一边，被拉入欲望的深海，仅剩的理智尖叫着渴求着福葛多一分的疼爱。  
福葛当然有求必应，纳兰迦喊福葛，对，就是这。福葛便碾过那里的每个处每个角落，他听纳兰迦哭着喘息，也有叫不出声的闷哼，偶尔喊出他的名字，后面小小声跟一句对不起。纳兰迦被操得烂熟，下体在福葛的抚慰下高潮射精，福葛把他挡住的脸扳过来：“你喜欢的那个人是谁？”  
“喜欢…你，一直…喜欢你…”纳兰迦被顶的语言支离破碎，断断续续说完这句话，腿反射性将福葛夹得更紧，无声的肢体动作冲福葛献媚：射进去。  
克制冷静向来理性的小少爷被冲昏了头，蒸发在空气中的汗液像是香薰媚药，福葛觉得这一瞬间他失智发狂了，手掐住纳兰迦的腰，阴茎一次次顶到最深处，撞击声猛烈，动作刺激了肠液分泌，粘腻的拍打声每个音节都带着淫靡气息。浓白的精液泄在了身下人的身体里，随着阴茎滑出顺臀缝滴落拉出半透明的丝。福葛俯下身，亲亲神智涣散的纳兰迦，抱他去浴室。

第一次见到纳兰迦是一个说不清天气的日子，福葛和家人吵了架跑出来，看到了巷子里靠墙打盹的纳兰迦，午后的阳光暖洋洋，纳兰迦舒适的缩成一团，像只黑猫。可能当天气温适宜阳光正好微风习习，福葛年少那颗心被戳了最软的地方。我想要这只猫，福葛看着他。所以一个月后当对方在街边用那过于滚烫直白的眼神盯着他看时，自命清高的小少爷一副不屑一顾，白眼都不想施舍样子，施施然从他身边走过去，其实内心狂喜。他每次放学都绕远路从这边走就为了引起纳兰迦的注意，既然注意到了就可以有下一步。福葛雇了几个小流氓，翘了一下午课，站在纳兰迦的必经之路守株待兔，成功的以“你救了我，来我家请你吃草莓蛋糕吧”为理由把人带回了家，自告奋勇教他念书。福葛自以为胜券在握，就等纳兰迦跳进自己布下的甜蜜陷阱时，纳兰迦问他。  
“福葛，第一次看到一个人，觉得他特别好，每根发梢都发着光，感觉就像夏天最热的时候喝了加了冰的柳橙汁，这是什么感觉啊？”  
福葛心中警钟响起如临大敌，但脸上还是一副温文尔雅的样子：“那叫一见钟情啊。”  
“一见钟情…”纳兰迦咬着笔皱着眉，一遍一遍念这几个字，回过神发现福葛正盯着自己。  
要矜持，福葛，你是个有家教的人。福葛尽量让自己显得不太急躁：“是谁呀，纳兰迦？”黑猫像被踩了尾巴，惊慌失措拼命摆手：“没没没没没有谁！”这脸再红就熟透了，福葛收回目光，无所谓，是谁都没关系，只要赢的是我就可以了。

纳兰迦昏昏沉沉，感觉自己被放进的浴缸，温水浸泡让他酸痛无力的身体放松下来。感到有人在帮他清理腿间的污秽，下意识合拢，又被哄着轻轻掰开，擦干身子躺到床上是纳兰迦彻底睡熟了。福葛把他搂到怀里，亲亲小黑猫的额头，等你醒了再告诉你，为了逼你表白我弄伤了自己，躺到你每天都会去的河岸边等你把我捡走，装作失忆想赖上你。只不过没想到，小黑猫心里算盘也打得啪啪响，仗着福葛失忆大胆投怀送抱。  
“我以前也这么弄你吗？”  
“对，你跟狗似的，特别喜欢咬人。”  
谎话编得挺溜。福葛笑出声，闭上了眼睛。  
怀里纳兰迦感到人逐渐呼吸平稳，慢慢张开了眼，那个河岸平的跟滑冰场似的，全都是软软的草连鹅卵石都没见几块，不过你说你摔倒了失忆了，我就当你说了实话。过程是绕了远，不过想想结局，那些远路就显得不那么重要了。  
还是想想明天醒了该怎么自圆其说吧。两人在睡梦中双双叹气。

算了，管他呢，操都操了，大不了再来一次。

 

END.  
草莓橘真是我的快乐源泉，动画快到俩人分手了（不），写肉庆祝（不）。

 

羊  
2019.03.02


End file.
